User talk:Artoo-Detoo
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- BobaFett2 (Talk) 13:15, July 27, 2011 |} I have no idea who he is but I assume he's a Clone Wars character. Am I right? Sorry, not familiar with him. Friend Request Accepted Pal. Or may I call you R2.--Da SpaceDude 17:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey R2! You might want to check out http://randomepicawesomeness.wikia.com. It's a new project but, it's fun there. We talk about stuff we find epic or awesome. Check it out! I put the never scare a black-man video over there with some others.--Da SpaceDude 17:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You called R2?--Da SpaceDude 14:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Please do not add Template:Speedydelete to users talk pages. These pages that contain these templates are added to a catogory that is checked by admins before being deleted. Thanks, kind regards. 15:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Firstly, there's no evidence of Agent Swipe banning you from chat. I've looked in the logs, and there isn't anything to suggest that he did it. Secondly, I probably won't be changing it in the near future due to the fact that you tend to be a bit heated on certain things. I also probably wouldn't grant you chat mod status as there are a sufficient number of chat mods, and I feel that your ability in being an effective chat mod is compromised by your occasional aggressive behavior. Sincerely, 03:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Bad language Hi, sorry but I don't think I was there to witness such language being used. However I have witnessed calling people retards and I did tell him last night not to use the word as it's very hurtful. If it happens again please take a screenshot or copy and paste part of the conversation and leave it in a message on my talk page. I will then block him from chat. As for NBP, he is an administrator and therefore I can't block him from chat. Sorry about that. Thanks for informing me about this. :) Kind regards. 10:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) If a lot of people were rude to you, then you were probably bad. Stop asking to be unbanned. What did you say before he said that. Surprise! badge codes can be found here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Userboxes Your really not sneaky Really I can tell you created that page I'm not hurt. Be nice and grow up. Re: Because you've obviously done something wrong if you've been banned multiple times. I don't know stop bothering me please. No, because I trust NBP and you're probably unaware that you've done anything wrong. Ask him about it. Sorry, but I can't do that, as I don't know why you were banned. :Very well. But any "funny business", and you will almost certainly be banned again. Incident @ astromech wiki. On the Astromech wiki, let me tell you what had happened. While i was over there, a message had popped up (from the Wiki central). The message from Wiki central said"the administrator and founder of the wiki had been inactive for over 60 consecutive days. The wiki is available for adaption". So i clicked adopt wiki. THIS WAS done LEGALLY! And the banning reason you gave"You suck" isn't a VALID reason of banning. SO you have to UNBAn ME from the Astromech wiki! THis wasn't spam or trolling! -Your dear friend Alien destroyer I get that what happened in the past may annoy you, but please keep your userpage appropriate. --Toa Matau 22:34, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Fair enough, I shall do that. Artoo (Leave me alone) I will dawn on you and have revenge for all the astromechs in this GALAXY!!! 22:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC)